


The Medic's Touch

by InnocentDumpling



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Blank Period, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Romance, Strong Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, mentions of self-injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDumpling/pseuds/InnocentDumpling
Summary: Sakura grows increasingly frustrated at Sasuke’s lack of care for his own well being after constantly tending to him upon his return to the village. Knowing he is not as careless as his constant stream of injuries makes him out to be, she starts to wonder if his journey is less about redemption and more a twisted form of blood atonement. [Blank Period] [SasuSaku]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 57
Kudos: 119





	1. Blood Atonement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello SasuSaku shippers! 
> 
> Some of you might remember my profile from ffnet if you've been around for a long time (my username has changed over the years). 
> 
> I used to write quite frequently for this amazing ship (I deleted most of those stories) as I've been part of the fandom for 10+ years now. I uploaded the first chapter of this story a long time ago on AO3 and ffnet but recently reworked it as my writing style has improved significantly and I really feel excited about this plot, so I wanted to do it justice.
> 
> A huge thank you to my friend [iBloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBloo) for being my beta for this story and for giving me the courage I needed to start typing about my first ever ship once more as I haven't had the best experience in the past.
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

A soft sigh escapes Sakura's lips as she shakes her head gently, it was becoming a routine now and she couldn't approve of it in the slightest. After weeks of absence, here he was in her office once again having his injuries tended to, it was never the same type of injury either. No, he was far too clever to make the same error twice, however, he still failed to ever come back completely unscathed. 

The joy in seeing his handsome face in her doorway was always short-lived, his poor physical condition never ceasing to put a dampener on the situation. To make matters worse, the Uchiha generally said next to nothing as she tended to him, he just sat there quietly. It wasn’t particularly surprising, but was a little conversation after such a long absence really too much to ask?

Her tongue traces across her glossy red lips and she thoughtfully ties the bandage she had been working on into a knot, pressing her fingertips over the finished product for a brief moment. "No heavy weapons in this hand for a fortnight at least," She murmurs as her right-hand brushes a few strands of hair out of her eyes, her gaze meeting his as she sits upright and relaxes her shoulders. 

"I don't understand why your body is always littered with small injuries when you get back from your missions, Sasuke. You were always so attentive," She states, rising from her chair to returning the items she had used to their original positions. Sure, there was the matter of his missing appendage, but given the sheer amount of time that had elapsed and his unrivalled technique, she had no doubt that his disability was not the cause for his constant stream of injuries. 

“It’s not important,” he responds simply. Raven locks fluttering past his dual-toned eyes as he shrugs his caramel poncho over his attire; “It’ll heal, it doesn’t matter.” 

Sakura freezes, anger bubbling away inside her as she fights the urge to crush the glass jar she was holding. Was he putting himself in harm’s way as part of his atonement? “Don’t say that. Of course, it’s important!” the medic snaps, her voice wavering as she turns to look over her shoulder at him; “If you honestly believe that allowing yourself to get injured will resolve anything, I will refuse to let you leave this village alone. This twisted blood atonement approach of yours needs to end.” 

Throat tightening, she slams the jar she was gripping down on the counter with as little force as she could muster. Bright eyes tremble as she instinctively strides up to the man she loved beyond her better judgement. He was foolish, and at times incredibly headstrong. But she was in too deep, there was no turning back.

A smirk creeps across Sasuke’s lips as he silently takes note of how passionately the woman before him was attempting to persuade him to take better care of himself. Even to the extent of making threats. Such conversations were commonplace in the last twelve months, but despite the irritating nature of said conversations, Sasuke couldn’t find it in himself to be irritated, much to his surprise. 

This was the first time she had labelled his actions for what they were; blood atonement. The phrase carried with it such a negative stigma, but it was helpful. Unquestionably so. In fact, it was the most helpful method he had found to date. Sure it was going to be unsettling to several individuals, but at this point, he hardly cared. He just needed to feel something again, and if this was the only method that worked while also beating the crap out of some unsavoury types to help his village, so be it.

Sasuke raises a brow, bemused by the kunoichi’s feisty statement. It was rare to see her get so heated while speaking with him. Naruto, sure; but she always argued in a logical, yet emotive manner, careful to not raise her voice for so much as a second. Perhaps it was her unwavering feelings that granted him such special treatment. The concept was both intriguing and puzzling. 

“I’ll be staying a couple of days, after that, I will resume my journey and the atonement of my choosing. Nothing will change that, not even your little threat,” he responds calmly, amusement tickling at the outskirts of his voice as he eyed her irked expression.

There was that overconfidence of his. That same irresistible confidence and wittiness that drew her to him all those years ago. Speaking in such a manner was so unnerving it ought to be considered cheating. Frowning, she crosses her arms under her bosom, her gaze drifting to the left side of the room as she attempts to calm her heart as it beats wildly in her chest as it did all those years ago. Perhaps she had taken it too far. He was strong enough that such a threat hardly carried enough weight for him to take her seriously, although she could definitely give him a run for his money. 

“Fine, don’t admit it. But at least consider other ways to atone,” Sakura pleads gently; “Also. it wouldn’t hurt to stay longer. That’s not a long time to stay considering the fact that you arrived only two hours ago.” 

In truth, she couldn't exactly state that it was an unprecedented turn of events if anything it was what she had come to expect from the lone shinobi. If only he had accepted her offer to assist him after the war, perhaps things would be different. Taking a deep breath Sakura slips her hands into the deep pockets of her lab coat; “You know, it might do you some good to stay here a little longer one day.”

Silence befalls the pair as the former missing-nin’s eyes scan her features; the weight of his past actions weighing on his mind as he sighs dismissively. “You don’t get it,” he states flatly, eyes void of emotion as his shoulders slacken. 

Perhaps he had spent too long away from his home. It wasn’t a concept that had gone without thought, but given the gravity of his past actions, could he afford such a luxury as to simply put his journey for atonement on hold? Did he even deserve to? These were questions that he still sought answers to. 

Avoiding his gaze was proving to be quite a challenge. Why was he listening so intently to her words? Perhaps he was concerned she would pry into matters he deemed sensitive in nature. Even after everything they had been through together, it seemed as if there were some topics he was not quite prepared to touch, or perhaps it was paranoia on her side of things; who could tell? 

“I'm not a psychiatrist, I won't pretend that I have any qualification in that area of things, but I'm sure travelling on your own is taking a toll on your mental health,” Sakura notes, the kunoichi's dazzling gaze drifting down to the pristine hospital tiles beneath her feet.  _ He shouldn’t punish himself forever. If the rest of the village is willing to try and reform their opinions, shouldn’t he also give himself a chance for a fresh start? _

“I have considered it, but I must persevere,” Sasuke notes simply, keen to sway the topic from his own mental wellbeing. Opening a pandora's box of that nature was not on his to-do list, today or any other day for that matter. Not all feelings were felt in order to be discussed, as his father used to say. He wasn’t wrong. 

Before he even opened his mouth to answer her, Sakura knew his answer would be exactly as he stated; he needed more time. Although the medic completely understood where he came from, it was difficult to swallow the pain swelling inside of her.

“I know that you might not feel as if you have atoned for your actions, but in the eyes of a vast majority of the village you have done so numerous times over,” Sakura whispers, her fragile voice shaking as her gaze drifted up, locking with his stoic expression. 

Frustration continues to bubble away inside her as she exhales heavily, brows pinched together as concern envelops her whole. “All I’m trying to say is, you deserve a break. If it helps, I know my mind and Naruto’s will be at ease knowing you aren’t out there willingly allowing others to harm you in the hopes of punishing yourself,” She trails off, slightly embarrassed by the direction she had taken the conversation.

Perhaps it was foolish to believe that her words would sway him. She could only hope that one day he would come to understand that if he has truly changed as a person, the actions of his past self would be but a tiny smudge mark to those around him, as opposed to an unbudgeable stain he perceived it to be.

Through long moments of silence, their gazes remained locked with one another, speaking a language that their tongues failed to express. His intense look had a warm glow, and Sasuke could feel his resolution starting to waver, evident in how his eyes softened at her crestfallen expression. Ejecting a frustrated sigh, he reluctantly broke eye contact and turned to open the door; her last words echoing through his mind as he slipped away. A barely audible “Thank you,” lingers in the air as the door closes behind him.

What had just happened? Was what she stated offensive, or did it simply strike a nerve for once? Usually, such banter was met with a stony gaze or his trademark one-track mind statements until she gave in. Yet this time, she could’ve sworn he thanked her before he vanished, or perhaps she was just sleep-deprived, early morning starts were a killer. Regardless, it had resulted in a less than satisfactory response from the man in question. 

Sighing heavily, the medic sits down heavily in the nearest chair, instantly flicking her head backwards as she threads her fingers through her rose tresses as she releases a pained groan. “I just need to know he’s happy, he deserves that much,” Sakura grumbles softly to herself, weathered hands sliding over her closed eyes, massaging them irritably. “He can’t exist as a tortured soul wandering the earth forever. The concept is terrifying,” she adds, at last, ejecting a sigh as she slaps her hands back down to her lap, shoulders slumped in defeat.

The Uchiha remains still, his back pressed up against the closed door as he gazes down at his feet; silently listening to Sakura’s remarks from the safety of the hallway. It wasn’t surprising to hear how earnestly she was committed to convincing him to remain in the village, nor was the fact that his constant travels were painful for her in some way.

The relationship between the two was complicated to say the least, that much he could admit, but knowing how he felt for her was another issue entirely. What they had now was somewhat comfortable for him, he wasn’t trapped in a situation that demanded his presence, nor did he feel guilty for doing what he felt was best for him at the cost of another’s happiness. But somehow, the latter was slowly becoming somewhat fuzzy. Sakura’s pained expressions and heated, passionate remarks each visit were serving to stir something within him that was difficult to label. The closest thing he could think of was love.

Love, the word made his stomach roll, Tobirama’s words all those years ago echoing through his mind. The concept of losing control of his emotions once more was not ideal in the slightest, last time it induced manic rage; resulting in countless deaths and no satisfactory revenge so to speak in actuality. Danzo’s death in his presence was hardly enough to sate his appetite for such a thing, it demanded a blood payment at his own hands; something that would now be forever out of reach. 

If an Uchiha’s love only resulted in chaos and suffering, was it even worth humouring? Was such a thing even irresponsible to even ponder? Such heavy questions seemed to have such obvious answers when thinking logically, with the answer always being the same. No, the happiness of the many outweighs the few. It would be selfish and irresponsible to consider otherwise.

But despite this, there was something about Sakura that drew him to her, it was unexplainable. It exceeded his fascination in the profound medical skills she now possessed and proceeded to use as a constant cover for returning to the village. It was laughable that no one was yet to question his visits for the sole purpose of getting medical treatment. There were ample medics across the great nations that would be able to provide assistance should he need it, and in a much more convenient fashion. Yet no one breathed a word.

Slipping his hands under his poncho and into his trouser pockets, he sighs and starts to make his way down the hallway; his mind clouded by conflicting thoughts of both desire and responsibility.  _ You always know how to make this place more difficult to leave, _ Sasuke muses; the corners of his lips curling ever so slightly as he reaches the staircase leading out of the facility, signature dual-toned eyes flicking back to her doorway one last time before he commences his descent.

He couldn’t allow himself to be distracted, as always he needed to remain focused on his one remaining goal; atonement for his trespasses against the village and people within it he cared for. She too fell within that category. In fact, she was probably the one his actions harmed the most, with Naruto taking a close second place. 

A frown settles across his lips as his sandals tap against the tiled floor, echoing in the stairwell as he reaches the final flight of stairs. The pursuit of atonement in the face of the elders, villagers, and even Naruto was simple in theory; he simply needed to prove he changed and act in the village’s best interests. But how was he to attain her forgiveness?

He eyes the foyer for a moment, hesitant to step foot outside of the dark nook he was hidden away in as countless individuals went about their day. Taking a deep breath, he steps into the well-lit space, the soft whispers of passersby’s instantly greeting his ears as they stop in their tracks, watching him carefully as he makes a beeline for the front door. 

Hand reaching for the door handle, Sasuke pauses, gripping it as he gazes back over his shoulder. Eyes raking through the now silent room as countless nameless individuals stare back at him, some terrified others seemingly angry. Perhaps, just as with the tricky matter that plagued him earlier, attaining atonement in the eyes of the many as opposed to the few was the most important thing. The correct thing to concern himself with even. But somehow, acquiring her forgiveness was nonnegotiable. 

All of the villagers and their opinions were insignificant in comparison to hers;  _ Sakura’s _ . The one who somewhat foolishly continued to show him love despite everything he threw at her and those she loves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Your support means so much to me :)
> 
> If you enjoyed the first chapter, please be sure to leave a comment to let me know your thoughts as I would love to hear what you think! Also, don't forget to subscribe and bookmark this story so you don't miss the future chapter updates.
> 
> If you want to chat you can find me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ImpureDumpling).


	2. Sake For Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to my friend iBloo for being my beta for this story.

Only one sleep had passed since Sasuke’s return and as per usual, it had been a particularly long shift for Sakura. She couldn't remember a time when she had been this overjoyed to finally sign off for the day. Generally, the hospital was her sanctuary despite what had been going on internally, it was a place where she could escape the pressure to conform to society's ideals and instead make something of herself. But today she just needed to unwind entirely. 

“If I have another medic come up to me to complain about being overworked I will not be held responsible for the hell I rain down upon them,” Sakura grumbles as she plaits her arms under her chest, shrugging her jacket over her shoulders as she proceeds to leave her office. “Medical professionals are supposed to be caring, how can they complain like this when people are still attempting to piece together their lives after the war,” she adds, her throat straining as the weight of her disappointment clings to her voice.

Due to her unrivalled skill in her field, Sakura was offered the role of head medic three months after Sasuke's departure from the village following the conclusion of the war. The timing couldn't have been more perfect, not only due to the dire need the Konohagakure had for a woman of her skill and intellect in such a position but also as a distraction from all things romance related that seemingly clouded the minds of her comrades in recent months. Despite the happiness she felt for her friends as they tried to navigate their first true run-ins with love, the topic still felt undoubtedly raw. Work was truly a wonderful distraction.

The overpowering scent of medicinal alcohol stings at her nostrils as she slowly makes her way down the main hallway, heels clicking across the tiles as she loses herself deep in thought. She needed a drink, perhaps several, and drinking alone was not an option she would accept. But given that most of her comrades were out on missions, her options were limited. A loud sigh escapes the threshold of her lips as she enters the elevator, immediately resting her head against the side of the contraption as she silently waits for it to lower her to the ground floor. 

There was Naruto, the hyperactive blond who never knew when to give up. He was currently ‘grounded’ in the village, with Kakashi forcing him to take a break from missions, something he naturally opposed with all his might. Convincing the hyperactive ninja to have dinner and a few drinks with her wouldn’t be an overly difficult task. In the past, she would've automatically assumed that he would willingly accept her invitation due to the unwavering affection he felt for her, but since the conclusion of the war, Naruto seemed to have matured a little, his constant barrage of advances calming down quite dramatically in the process. 

“Sasuke coming back to the village for a visit and Naruto maturing, I guess those guys really have changed,” she muses to herself, bright eyes staring up at the digital screen displaying the level she was on. 

Regardless of how frustrating both Sasuke and Naruto could be, it was undeniable that what she desired most was for the three of them to spend time together as they used to. It felt like a lifetime since the three of them simply relaxed and enjoyed each other’s company, there was always something preventing them from doing so, even now so long after the war had drawn to a close. 

The gentle ding of the elevator rouses her from her thoughts. The large metal doors shudder and retract, leading her through the foyer and out the front doors of the hospital. 

An unbearably cold breeze rushes around her form as she flicks the hood of her jacket up and over her head, a shiver rushing down her spine. “I wonder how much longer I'll have to wait before things start to fall back into place?” the medic mumbles to herself, her feet instinctively leading her up the road towards the izakaya Tsunade frequently visits.

* * *

There was no nice way to put it. Sasuke’s presence in the village was still broadly deemed unsettling, and his desire to inhabit his old family home certainly didn’t aid the situation. Sure, select members of the village thought logically about it, after all, it wasn’t as if he had an untainted home to seek refuge in; but others sought to align his desire to live in the former residence formerly housing his clan’s corpses with the inhumane actions of his brother. Naturally, such commentary was thought but never vocalized in his presence, for fear of enraging the former missing-nin turned wanderer.

Dark eyes wash over the empty walls of his family dining room. It was surprising that despite the time that had passed little had changed in his old family dwelling, each section of their home linking back to happier memories in a blink of an eye as if it were only yesterday that things turned on their head. How long has it been since he last walked these halls? After the traumatic series of events he bore witness to as a child, he had been relocated for his own safety until the day he departed the safety of Konoha’s tall walls; It has been a while.

The echo of his footsteps rang through the vicinity as he passed his childhood bedroom, onyx orbs fixating on every detail that lay before him. Nothing was placed where it was supposed to be, the objects his mother had carefully found homes for within their dwelling were scattered throughout the rooms in which they belonged. It was evident that someone had been maintaining the household and even airing it out based on the simple fact that the air wasn’t stale in the slightest and not even one smear of blood could be found, despite the devastation that took place. 

Eyes narrowing, the Uchiha folds his arms under his taupe poncho, his back resting up against a wall as he surveyed his surroundings ever so carefully. There was only one person who would go out of their way to do something of this nature without demanding his thanks or attention for the ‘good deed’ they had been ‘so kind’ as to carry out; Sakura. There was no doubt this was her handiwork, most likely an attempt on her behalf to lure him into staying longer since his last departure almost two months back and the new Hokage, Kakashi’s eagerness to hand the rogue the keys to his former family home only hours earlier.

It had been months since Sasuke embarked on his journey of redemption, in search of answers and attempting to expiate his sins. But despite his journey and the lessons he had learnt thus far, he couldn’t help but be pulled back in the direction of the big green gates of Konohagakure. The internal hankering for home was undeniable from the instant he departed until the moment he stepped back within the gates. An unusual desire given his lengthy absence throughout his life. It was clear that something had changed the overall appeal of it and the appeal of her, Sakura, was his primary reasoning for returning to the village from time to time. That much he knew for certain. 

A heavy sigh slips from his lips as he pushes away from the wall, dark brooding eyes fluttering shut as he silently makes his way out the front door and onto the street. Despite the comfort being in his family home gave him, it also set his mind into overdrive, a barrage of twisted memories rushing back to him all at once; _I need to get some air._

He continues to aimlessly make his way down the street, his good arm tucked into his pocket as his feet lead him down the main street of the village. Familiar sounds and smells proceed to flood his senses as he passes various stalls and restaurants; an overwhelming sense of comfort washing over him despite the startled expressions and somewhat horrified expressions of the villagers he passed on the way. They might not appreciate his presence, hell, they might despise it, but there was no doubt in his mind that this was his home. That fact was undeniable no matter how much time elapsed.

It had been years since he had truly taken in his village in all its imperfect glory for fear that nostalgia would only serve to weigh him down. Leaving the village he once called home whilst his ties to it remained firm only served to complicate the process based on his previous experience. Knowing this, Sasuke still could not help but find comfort in the experience; from the familiar sights he bore witness to as he peered into the shops he passed, through to the addictive savoury scent of Teuchi’s ramen shop as his daughter served orders, even the crowd chattering away in the dango shop his brother had loved so dearly stirred something within him. Perhaps he was getting too sentimental, too _vulnerable_. But no one would know.

That's when fluttering roseate tresses attract his attention from his peripheral vision. He could immediately recognize the owner. Was there any other female who bore such subtle yet womanly curves, hair the colour of a blossoming Cornelia rose and a graceful gait as glorious as Sakura? It was impossible. 

His observation, however, ceases as she disappears into an izakaya. Was she alone? Or would there be someone already waiting for her inside? It wasn’t likely that she would venture into an establishment of this nature alone, but given how little he knew about her new daily life it was possible. The only solution he reached was to investigate. Following in her footsteps, Sasuke quietly makes a beeline for the establishment, proceeding to enter the tavern in search of an answer.

* * *

The hustle and bustle of the izakaya were beyond words that evening, and to Sakura’s surprise, Tsunade was not the cause of such chaos. Instead, it was filled with numerous rowdy shinobi who had seemingly just returned from a mission. 

The stench of spilt alcohol fills her nostrils as she promptly walks past several large tables, her features wrinkling slightly as she tries to breathe downwind. Visiting this venue, in particular, was slowly becoming part of a weekly routine. Partly by choice but also due to the allure it held for her friends due to the variety of food and alcohol they had on offer. So, on evenings such as tonight when she wanted company their favoured Izakaya was always a good bet for running into a friendly face or two.

“I can’t believe not even one of them is here. I can’t be the only one who had a tough day,” the medic grumbles under her breath, her tone lacking the enthusiasm it usually held as she tries her best to slowly adjust to the atmosphere change. “I'll have my usual please,” she calls out to the bartender as she slowly slips onto a stool at the counter, emerald eyes narrowing as she tries her best to recall the man's name to no avail. The fact that she even had a 'usual' to request was somewhat bothersome, despite how expected it might've been to others due to her close relationship with the Legendary Sannin and avid drinker, Tsunade.

Letting loose a heavy sigh, Sakura leans forward, planting her elbows down on the counter, her chin resting on top of her entwined fingers as she lost herself deep in thought. Somehow, despite how hard she tried to convince Sasuke to prolong the duration of his stay in the village it seemed she had failed yet again. Just what was it going to take for him to finally stay put? Part of her couldn’t help but wonder if such a task was insurmountable, after all, clipping a hawk’s wings would only be cruel and at the end of the day, he didn’t need to consider her wishes. She wasn’t his responsibility. The strong scent of sake suddenly filled her nostrils, rousing the rose-tressed maiden from her thoughts as she gazed down at the drink she had been provided with.

It was difficult to say just how long she sat there silently sipping away at her sake, mind completely consumed with thoughts of him, _Sasuke_. It was baffling that even now, after so many years had passed he still bore that blatant disregard for his own well-being. Wasn’t it in human nature to care for one’s self above almost all else? But was he ever truly like everyone else? Not really. Not after experiencing what he had from such a young age. It affects you in a manner that is impossible to truly rectify, just as Sasuke learnt during his pursuit of revenge. Nothing can take away such deep-rooted pain.

Eyes softening, Sakura’s lips quiver. Even now the painful memories of their past weighed heavily on her. Perhaps it was the alcohol’s influence on her nervous system, but the more she thought of his current method of atonement the more she felt at fault for letting it get to such a point. Countless ‘what if’ scenarios clouding her mind as she sat there, eyes welling up yet not one tear drifting down her cheeks. She understood his pain, his need for acceptance, and even his disregard for her opinion; but it never ceased to hurt to see the man she loved care so little for himself. Happiness, a family, and stability were truly what he needed right now, and that was only a taste of what a stable life in Konoha could offer him if he allowed it. Couldn’t he see that?

A heavy sigh slips past the threshold of her lips as she leans forward on the counter, her head in the palm of her right hand as the other grips her cup as if her life depended on it. “Why are men so impossible?” she grumbles loudly, eyes fixed on the sheer liquid she was swirling lightly in the earthenware cup. _Then there is the subject of his yo-yoing mood when I encourage him to stay. One visit he’s harsh and direct but the next visit it almost appears as if he’s touched by my concern. Which is it?_ she muses silently, frustration consuming her.

Twisting her lips, she promptly sculls the remaining sake and slams the cup down on the wooden surface, her gaze drifting gaze down to the opposite end of the bar, pursuing the bartender. “I’ll have another on—” she starts to call out only to cut her request short as her eyes suddenly lock with the most unlikely pair of dark orbs, catching her completely off guard. “Sasuke?”

Sasuke’s throat tightens, an unsettling feeling washing over him as his gaze locks with the stunning visage of his former teammate. It was clear that she was not expecting to see him, a fair assumption on her behalf given the fact that he generally kept himself locked away until he departed the village. Hesitantly, he closes the gap between them and slips casually into the empty stool beside her without so much as a word escaping him, courteously gesturing for the bartender to serve the pair two drinks instead of one. 

His vision stabilizes forward as he, in a manner that corresponded with reality, acknowledged the one unavoidable truth that hung between them. “It seems as if it is impossible to dwell here for longer than a day without running into you again,” He then slightly bent his head in an angle to catch her both attention and eyes, “Sakura.” 

Within an instant her heart sank, just how much had she said out loud? Had he heard anything she had unknowingly said in his presence? She needed answers, fast. 

“Sasuke,” She acknowledges once more, disbelief gripping her as she straightens her posture, her eyes widening as she drags her gaze down to her empty cup; her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Swallowing hard, her fingertips trace around the rim as she searches the far corners of her mind for a tactful manner in which to broach the topic of her prior remarks.

Truth be told, she hadn’t expected to cross paths with him in such a casual manner. Up until this point, his movements while in the village always stayed the same. He got medical assistance, then either left or remained at the old Uchiha compound until he decided to leave. Only on the odd occasion did he leave his family dwelling, the primary reason being meetings with the Hokage, but there were times he was forcibly removed by Naruto, who always sought to make up for lost time, usually over ramen at Sasuke’s expense; as to be expected.

Sasuke remains silent for a few short moments, considering his response carefully as his lips twist into a smirk. He tilts his head in her direction, eyes fixed in her own as his lips parted. “Are we just going to sit here repeating each other’s names?” He enquires as the bartender places two fresh cups of sake before them and proceeds to remove Sakura’s empty cup.

Mortified that he noticed her repetitive commentary, Sakura’s cheeks flush, heat rising to her cheeks as she tries to maintain what remained of her composure. _Is he teasing me or is he just trying to break the ice?_ The thought consumes her as her eyes flick across to meet his. There was a kindness present in his gaze that remained unchanged even now, after enduring so much with little to no help. It was rare to spot—even through the countless years they had known each other—it was a look that she had only bore witness to on less times than she could count on both hands.

Eyelashes flutter as she flusteredly breaks eye contact, her right hand seizing the sake cup laid out before her and proceeding to scull it within the blink of an eye. Was love like this for everyone? So utterly incapacitating at just a mere glance or passing comment? She really had to wonder.

“Are you trying to drown your sorrows?” Sasuke murmurs, distracting her trail of thought as he gazes down at the traditional alcoholic beverage laid out before him; “Has someone upset you? A man?”

If she hadn’t already swallowed her drink she would’ve choked. “No! No!” she replies dismissively, her hands flailing before her eyes; “It was just a rough day at the hospital today.” Is that how she looked right now? Like an alcoholic drowning their sorrows over a man—of all things? Was he dense or did he truly not realise how she still felt? The frustration was excruciating. 

He pauses thoughtfully, lips pressed together for a moment as he looks across at her empty cup. “I don’t think you are one to lecture me about my methods of coping if this is your method,” he states simply, a knowing grin gripping his lips as he proceeds to lift his cup up to his mouth; taking a brief sip of the beverage.

Eyes widening, Sakura looks across at him, horrified by the insinuation. _Excuse me! This is so not the same thing buddy!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Your support means so much to me :)
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please be sure to leave a comment to let me know your thoughts as I would love to hear what you think! Also, don't forget to subscribe and bookmark this story so you don't miss the future chapter updates.
> 
> If you want to chat you can find me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ImpureDumpling).


	3. Ruin The Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to my friend iBloo for being my beta for this story.

Sakura grumbles under her breath, silence lingering between them as she signals for the bartender to bring her another drink. “Don’t,” she replies at last, her voice wavering as her bright eyes remain fixed on her empty cup laid out before her. “Don’t joke about it, Sasuke. Letting yourself get harmed like that is serious. It makes me worry about what other insane lengths you might go to.”  
  
She swallows hard, her chest rising and falling. Anxiety slowly creeps back upon her as she turns to meet his dark unchanged gaze. The thought of him being harmed in any manner was maddening, she couldn't stand back and do nothing. Not this time, not again. If he believed she would simply step aside or turn a blind eye to her concerns, he had another thing coming.   
  
“Hn,” the Uchiha responds simply, eyes searching her stern yet somewhat emotional gaze; “I won’t change my actions, Sakura. Not for you, not for anyone.” Why was it that she cared so much for him and his actions even now? Was love truly something that grew with time as Jiraiya claimed in his heinous and overly graphic novels? It made sense in his case, given the Uchiha clan’s tendency to let love consume them entirely, but somehow it also seemed to ring true for her. Interesting.   
  
Gritting her teeth, Sakura tears her gaze away, her throat tightening as she tries to control her temper. His response was not at all surprising, in fact, if he had stated the opposite, she quite possibly would have fallen off the barstool in shock. But that didn’t make his statement any less painful to hear verbalised. She didn’t need yet another reminder of how little she meant to him.  
  
The gentle tap of her fresh cup being placed before her seizes her attention, glazed eyes narrowing as she exhales loudly. “I’m allowed to worry about you. I can’t help it after all this time and you cannot expect me to stop caring as if you mean nothing to me,” she argues stubbornly, cheeks growing hot under the weight of his intense gaze.   
  
Suddenly, a flurry of heavy footsteps thunders through the izakaya, silencing Sasuke before he could utter a response.   
  
“Sakura! I was hoping to run into you h—” Naruto calls out energetically, his sentence cut short as he noticed a tall dark-haired male staring in her direction. Swallowing hard, Naruto’s eyes widen in disbelief. “A date! You’re on a date with somebody!?” he cries out as he points accusingly at the unknown male, horrified by his sudden discovery.  
  
“Once a dobe, always a dobe,” Sasuke states simply, a sigh proceeding to roll from his smug lips as he turns to face his old friend. “Sakura made it clear that she doesn’t have a man in her life. So who are you to care about who she dates?” he teases knowingly, lips curling upwards as he quirks a brow daring his rival to explain himself.  
  
Sakura’s face flushes crimson, her eyes widening at Sasuke’s misleading statement. “That’s not—I mean, we’re not—” she stutters, unable to piece together a decent rebuttal to such a profoundly deceptive response. Heart racing, she absent-mindedly places a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, panic consuming her whole.  
  
Naruto rushes forward, eyes darting from Sakura’s flustered expression to Sasuke’s calm and dismissive stare. “What the heck is going on here?” he demands, his gaze fixed on her hand gripping his rival’s shoulder. “You’re even touching!”   
  
Sasuke looks down at his shoulder, spotting her hand a split second before she retracted it in a panic and lowered her gaze. Somehow, despite her growth over the years she still had it in her to be that genin he once knew; shy, easily flustered but inexcusably beautiful. “Hn,” he breathes, eyeing her carefully.  
  
“It’s nothing!” she exclaims at long last, spinning around to seize her fresh cup of sake. “If you bring it up one more time I’ll knock you into the next decade!” she barks, proceeding to down the cool beverage in its entirety, eyes fluttering shut as she feels herself slowly falling prey to its aftereffects. It was going to be a long evening, that much she knew for certain.  
  
“Fine, if you say so Sakura,” Naruto grumbles, not entirely convinced. Huffing, he slips into the stool beside her, a sharp glare plastered across his usual cheery features as he leans backwards watching Sasuke as he mouths, ‘Don’t mess with her.’ The last thing he needed was to relive Sakura’s emotional early teenage years all over again, that wasn’t enjoyable for anyone involved.   
  
Dragging his gaze back to the bartender, Sasuke raises his hand signalling for him to tend to them. “Another round for us. But not him,” he states pettily, shaking his head in Naruto’s direction; “That freeloader can pay for his own.”  
  
“What the fuck, Sasuke?” Naruto screeches, sliding out of his chair and rising to his feet, eyebrows twitching.   
  
Grimacing, Sakura rubs her temples, exhaling heavily as she tries to calm the everpresent urge to explode at the pair of them. No matter how much time elapsed, they would never change, and no matter how exhausting that was, she truly missed their chaotic run-ins.  
  


* * *

  
Sighing heavily, Sasuke trails behind Sakura as she stubbornly marches ahead of him, nothing but the full moon illuminating the street before them. Only minutes earlier she was insistent that she was ‘not intoxicated in the slightest’ and ‘did not require anyone’s help getting home,’ so watching her stumble onwards was incredibly entertaining.   
  
“You know, I can help you maintain your balance,” he states simply, raising a brow in amusement.  
  
Sakura stops in her tracks and spins to face him, her bright eyes glazed by an alcohol-induced haze. “I don’t need your help. I’m perfectly fine,” She responds, drawing out the last word as she shakes her head at him, proceeding to look around, clearly disorientated by her surroundings. “Wait. Where on earth did you take me?”  
  
“I didn’t take _you_ anywhere,” Sasuke explains, his lips curving into his signature smirk as he watched her, undoubtedly one of the strongest shinobi of their time, gaze around the street like a lost puppy. “I was just following to make sure you don’t pass out in a gutter somewhere like your beloved teacher,” he explains, amusement evident in his tone as he closes the gap between them. “Where do you live? I want to make sure you get there.”  
  
Frowning Sakura looks up at the smirking male standing before her. “Don’t disrespect Shishou! She never does that,” she retorts, turning to make her way down a side street; “I don’t want your help!” Within an instant of the words leaving her lips, she stumbles. Before she could attempt to regain her balance he flashes forward, gripping her bicep to prevent her from crashing to the ground.  
  
“You almost ate dirt as a midnight snack,” he notes out loud, his hand still gripping her. “Care to change your answer?”   
  
Huffing Sakura straightens her posture, bright eyes searching his as she twists her lips. In any other circumstance, such unexpected bodily contact would send her spiralling, but right now as they stood there all she could think about was one thing.   
  
“You know what? I have a question. Why didn’t you bring me with you?” she asks out of the blue, her heart racing despite the alcohol-induced fog that clouds her mind.   
  
Each time he had left her behind, there was never so much as a hint as to why her offer was declined. The first time, her self-esteem took a major hit; but she grew from it, mentally, physically and emotionally. So why did he decline the second time? Was she still not worthy enough to travel at his side even now? What more could he want from her?   
  
Being asked such a question so suddenly was somewhat surprising. Did such matters truly still weigh on her mind? Sighing, he lowers his hand, letting it fall freely by his side. “Why does it matter?” he quips, dark eyes searching her own. “It’s in the past now.”  
  
“Because I need to know,” she whines loudly, her palms slamming roughly into his chest over and over, pushing him back as her eyes quiver. Years worth of frustration and heartbreak coming to a head all at once. How was it that even to this day he failed to recognise those events as something that would be significant in her eyes? Constant abandonment and rejection—did it not warrant an explanation of sorts?   
  
Sasuke slowly walks backwards until the cool sensation of bricks presses up against his spine. It was painful, seeing her in such a state, pain seared into her tearful gaze as she grits her teeth. There was no doubt that the alcohol-fueled her uncharacteristically obtuse remarks, but there was an undoubtable amount of sincerity evident also, which could not be overlooked. It was a clear repercussion of a few of his more minor offences against the strong woman before him. The thought of what harm his more grievous offences still had on her was enough to make his stomach churn, guilt consuming him. What could he say that would alleviate the pain she associated with those instances? Surely nothing would be deemed even mildly satisfactory.   
  
The silence between the pair hangs heavily, the weight of the heavy subject at hand pressing on both their minds, neither wanting to back down. But someone had to give in, and given Sakura’s impaired state, it was unlikely to be her.   
  
“I didn’t want to put you in harm's way,” Sasuke answers at last, the truth rolling effortlessly from his mouth despite his inner turmoil, his gaze searching her misty eyes. He held no regret regarding his decision on both accounts, if that was what she was searching for, she would be sorely mistaken. There was no doubt she would’ve been reliable and able to keep up with both journeys, but that was beside the point. The path of revenge and atonement was equally grim, filled with horrors and guilt, the likes of which he hoped she would never experience.   
  
He’d be lying if he claimed that her offer on the first occasion in particular didn’t stir something within him; a sense of hope. The only way to describe it was a bright unwavering light, piercing through the malice that shrouded him in that moment. But that was precisely why she couldn’t come. She was the sunlight to his darkness. Someone pure and untainted as he once was as a child before life unravelled, had to be protected. Happiness and any form of comfort had no place on the journey that lay ahead of him at that time. It would only serve to provide him with another vulnerability, his desire to protect her deviating him from his one true focus; revenge.  
  
“Protect me? Me?” Sakura repeats, scoffing in disbelief. “I can handle it! I can handle anything you or anyone throws at me!” she argues in a drunken stupor, tears stinging at her trembling eyes as she pulls back, clenched fists dropping to her sides as she glares at him. His response was nothing short of infuriating, did she look weak and feeble to him on both occasions? Jaw clenched, she swallows hard. “I’ve always been strong enough!”  
  
He knew it. She was not of a sound enough mind to reason within her current state. Did that render the conversation pointless? It was hard to say. “I don’t doubt it in hindsight. But it is just that, _hindsight_ ,” Sasuke responds, his eyes narrowing into an irritable scowl. “Now isn’t the best time to discuss this. Let’s talk when you are sober before you say something fooli—”   
  
“Stop it!” Sakura snaps, cutting him off, her temper reaching boiling point as she shoots him a sharp glare. “Don’t you understand? I am willing to do anything to ensure your happiness,” she adds in a whisper as she turns away, her throat tightening. “I get to decide if I put myself in harm's way. It’s my decision!”  
  
Her statement wasn’t exactly unexpected or a revelation of some kind, but it hit hard. Was that all she was focused on? Ensuring he obtained happiness? But at what cost? Given her current emotional state, it seemed the cost was too high, not that she had achieved such a foolish goal.   
  
He exhales heavily, shoulders slackening as he stares back at the riled up medic standing before him. “As it is mine to decide who will accompany me,” Sasuke notes as he strides past her heading back towards the main road. His feet come to a stop as he flicks his gaze over his left shoulder, peering back at her somewhat distressed and drunken state, but a shadow of her sober self.   
  
Without hesitation, Sakura shakily storms up to him, closing the space between them. Did he think she was done? Gritting her teeth, she stares up into his eyes, fists clenched as pent up irritation courses through her veins. “You think I’m useless, don’t you? Am I that _useless_ that you had to leave me behind twice?” She whispers, her voice trembling as she speaks. Quivering eyes anxiously search his steady gaze as her throat tightens, bracing for his harsh response.  
  
There it was again, that look. “ _Sakura_ ,” Sasuke whispers in response, her alcohol-soaked breath caressing his cheeks despite their height difference. “Answer this, why did you drink so much tonight?” He asks somewhat reluctantly, tearing his gaze down to his feet, guilt weighing down him once more.   
  
Was there any point in continuing the conversation? Sure, she was coherent and that was impressive in its own right, but there was no doubt her desire to have such a conversation was driven by her drunken state. Who would’ve thought that she would be an emotional drunk? The apple didn’t fall too far from her teacher’s tree.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, Sakura’s icy hands boldly reach up to his cheeks, lifting his head so their eyes lock once more.   
  
Sasuke shudders the instant her hands brush across his skin, eyes peeling wide as the unexpected contact catches him off guard. It was hard to read her when she was like this, acting so spontaneously, driven by her emotions as opposed to her intellect.   
  
“I don’t drink to forget,” Sakura explains simply, her shoulders relaxing as her fingertips gently curl and caress his smooth cheeks. “My memories are painful. But I’d never want to drink them away. Each one of them is precious,” she adds with a smile, her hands dropping from his cheeks.  
  
He draws closer, absent-mindedly brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Was it supposed to be so difficult to fight against the desires of one’s heart? Even now as he stood before her, soaking in all her pain due to his past actions all he could truly focus on was her perfectly curved lips; wondering what it would feel like to kiss them. But now was hardly the time. She was intoxicated and clearly in a disorientated and emotional state. It wouldn’t feel right taking advantage of her current vulnerability.  
  
However, part of him called out in protest, pressing for him to comfort her in somehow. The truth was clearly not adequate at present, and either was his suggestion that they end the conversation for the evening. What other suitable options did that leave him with?  
  
Before he could fall deeper in the pool of procrastination, Sakura grabbed two fists full of his poncho, tugging him downwards; lips crashing down on one another. At first, the kiss was nothing but a gentle brushing of lips, the initial shock consuming him for a few brief moments.   
  
_Is it worth ruining what remains of our friendship?_ The thought plagues him, but despite this, he instinctively wraps his arms around the small of her back, tugging her petite figure closer. Within an instant he relaxes his posture, aggressively returning the kiss as his hot tongue slips and slides against hers. _Fuck it.  
  
_ Content whimpers escape their point of conjunction as the pair wither against one another, breathless and yearning for more. Trembling, Sakura flings her arms around his neck, fingernails raking roughly against his neck, hot tears rolling down the curves of her alabaster cheeks as her striking eyes flutter closed, relaxing into the kiss. _  
  
_ The sharp taste of sake lingers on her tongue as they brush against one another hungrily. He’d never been fond of the flavour, but somehow, tasting it on her made it more than desirable. In fact, she made it addictive. Groaning, he breaks the kiss, his forehead pressing against hers, both of them breathless and flushed.   
  
Perhaps it was foolish. Perhaps it was destiny. Either way, it was clear Sasuke had lost the ongoing battle against his hormones, Sakura’s drunken alluring state proving too formidable for him to deny. She had crossed the line, ruining their friendship as it currently stood and he did nothing to stop her.   
  
“Let’s get you home,” Sasuke whispers at long last, his heart racing so fast he can feel palpitations all the way up in his throat. _I really shouldn’t have encouraged that,_ he muses, taking a step back to put some space between them as he tries to compose himself.  
  
Sakura grins, eyes dancing mischievously for a moment as she stood there, swaying slightly. “I’m fine, I can stay out as long as I want. I don’t work tomorrow,” she replies as she waves her right hand dismissively. Suddenly her whole body convulses, her eyes widening as her hands shoot up to her mouth, lips quivering as she rushes to the nearest bin.  
  
Wincing, Sasuke lets loose a lengthy sigh, the sound of her hurling echoing through the vicinity, effectively killing the mood that was present only moments earlier. _On the other hand, there’s no way she’s going to remember if she’s drank that much,_ he notes, the pungent scent of acid filling the air causing his nose to wrinkle. _If she does remember, she will be mortified._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Your support means so much to me :)
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please be sure to leave a comment to let me know your thoughts as I would love to hear what you think! Also, don't forget to subscribe and bookmark this story so you don't miss the future chapter updates.
> 
> If you want to chat you can find me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ImpureDumpling).


End file.
